


Battle Scars

by icecream_jaem



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecream_jaem/pseuds/icecream_jaem
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/You, Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers/You, Steve Rogers/You/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 15





	Battle Scars

Bucky hid away in his room, trying to get as much alone time as possible. He was fumbling with the remote. Honestly he had no idea what to watch on TV, didn't even know what he likes or dislikes. Everything is so different now it's beyond frustrating. Bucky takes in a slow breath, focusing on not crushing the remote in his hand. Stark would never shut up about it - well, Stark never shuts up anyways but still. 

"Mr. Barnes, Captain Rogers is requesting your presence. Y/N Odinsdotter is here." Friday announced, the voice making Bucky flinch before he let out a huff. God, he didn't want to do this but Steve is so excited, he didn’t want to let him down (Bucky thinks he does enough of that as it is.) The man grumbles a quick "I'm coming." to the AI, dragging his feet to the bedroom door. 

* * *

The soldier entered the room, quickly surveying the area. Tony, Steve, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, and Wanda were sitting around the table in their usual seats, though the table seemed a little longer. Bucky suddenly remembers Steve telling him that the table could be made shorter or longer depending on the number of guests (apparently Tony makes random but helpful things when bored.) 

"Hey Buck! This is Y/N, goddess of healing and wisdom." Steve grinned, tilting his head to the side towards the new girl. Bucky made quick eye contact, nodding as a greeting before looking at the pizza and wings spread across the kitchen. 

“Nice to meet you. Will you be dining with us? I know it can be a bit overwhelming but I would enjoy your presence.” You asked, gentle eyes set on ex soldier. 

Everyone turned to look at Bucky, expecting a quick no. The attention made him extremely uncomfortable but considering this is the only person other than Steve trying to make him feel included he didn't want to push her away. He isn’t really in a place to be picky with friends (plus it feels rude to reject a princess/goddess.) 

"Well... I can stay for a little while." Bucky mumbled, nervously tucking hair behind his ear. He moved towards the table, realizing there was an open seat between Steve and you. 

All of the Avengers looked at him in shock. Usually he ate in his room or after everyone else was done, if he did eat with the group he didn’t seem to enjoy it. He wouldn’t talk and had a hard time relaxing, constantly surveying his surroundings and avoiding eye contact. Bucky cringed at their stares, they probably didn't want him here. This was a bad idea, he never should have agreed. 

"Perfect! I brought Asgardian alcohol. I need to see what Captain America is like after a few drinks." You laughed, everyone smiling in amusement as Steve began to protest. Bucky coupon't help the small grin that spread across his face. Drunk Steve would definitely be entertaining. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

“So, Bucky, I assume you must struggle with technology. What do you do in your free time? Read?” you asked softly, not wanting to startle the man sitting beside you. 

He swallowed his drink, bright blue eyes turning to meet your own, “I like to read… but I don’t have many books. I don’t really go out much to buy them. I write a lot.” 

“What do you write about?” 

“Whatever I can remember. Sometimes about my day, how I feel. It’s not that exciting.” 

“No no no, I think it’s great. Writing can be quite therapeutic.” You spoke, sending a pretty smile before eating a bite of pizza. “I have my own library in Asgard. I shall ask Thor to bring some books for you, he will be arriving tomorrow.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“Well if you don't want them that is fine but I have many books I believe you would enjoy.” 

“That sounds nice but I don’t want to bother you or your brother.” Bucky muttered, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Steve told you he’s not good with people but he’s been pleasant so far. A little awkward, but nice. 

“You are not a bother. I feel we’re connected, the two us.” 

“What do you mean?" 

“Well we're both strangers here aren't we? You, from a different time, and I, from a different world. It can be hard to adjust, there are a lot of bad things on Earth - so much suffering and pain… It can be overwhelming for someone with healing abilities. But I realized there’s also good. A lot of good actually… I think you’re good.” 

“You don’t know me.” 

“Well I know what you’ve done but I know you want to change. A bad man wouldn’t feel guilty for doing horrible things.” 

Bucky frowned at how simple you made it. He was a monster, no amount of guilt could bring back all the lives he took or all the people he hurt. The real Bucky died a long time ago. The real Bucky died when he laid at the feet of Hydra workers and begged. He would listen, he would follow orders, just please don’t put him in the chair again. He couldn’t take the pain anymore. 

“You are thinking too much. Your arm might be strong but your own mind is far more dangerous.” 


End file.
